A new family
by stop reading my pen name
Summary: While in their travels Rin finds a child who was near death, and saves her, what happened to this little girl? why was she alone?


**I don not own Sesshy or any other of the characters except the ones I made up.**

Rin walked silently by Ah-Un, it was the middle of winter and it was freezing. She wore a kimono under her winter kimono a really warm one that Sesshomaru had given her.

Ahead of her Sesshomaru padded silently, ever since the defeat of Naraku they just wandered around the lands.

She looked around the trees were glistening with snow it was overall a beautiful sight.

She kept looking, when she saw something on one of the trees it was a little bundle and it had some black on it. She looked closer as they got nearer. Her eyes widened that was no bundle.

She sprinted forward catching Ah-Un and Jaken off guard. She kept running when she got near the tree she jumped and pushed of the tree to grab one of the branches and she swung herself forward and leapt on to the next branch she did the same thing until she got on to the branch with the small bundle.

Ah-Un and Jaken just looked at her in wide-eyed amazement; even Sesshomaru was a little tiny bit wide-eyed. She walked on the branch with ease, to the bundle when she got next to it she knelt down and brushed off the snow.

She let out a gasp it was a little girl. She brought her head to her chest it was faint but she heard her heartbeat. She was still alive. She took off her outer kimono and wrapped it around the small child; she picked her up and cradled her to her chest.

She needed to warm her up before it was too late. She jumped down from the tree and ran to Ah-Un, Jaken was about to comment but she shot him a death glare.

She got the blanket from the dragon's saddle and wrapped it around the small child. She looked around there was a small clearing near there she walked to it and put the small child down, she knew she should ask permission from Sesshomaru to be doing what she was doing but right now she didn't care her mind was screaming at her to do everything and anything to save this small child.

She started a fire and went over to the child; she picked her up and carried her to the fire. She sat down and cradled her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru looked at her, she had found a little child that was up in a tree, but what surprised him was that she acted on her own accord not even asking him for permission.

He hadn't noticed nor heard the child; her heartbeat was so weak that he couldn't hear it. And all the snow masked her scent.

Rin wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon he knew that even if he ordered her to leave the child she wouldn't. It was in her nature. She was a woman and as such when she saw the small child her instincts kicked in. There was no point in arguing with his mate. (A/N surprise)

He might as well get comfortable. He would scout and search for a place stay for a few nights, though he hated it, he knew that that child wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was warm, but why? The last thing she remembered bandits had raided her village and she fled, she had climbed on to that tree to avoid the bandits chasing her. It had been so cold yet it was so warm. Was she dead?

She looked up, she saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen before in her life: she had raven colored hair, and an unusual ponytail sticking out the side of her hair. Her eyes were an unusual honey-brown color. Was this lady an angel?

She tried to speak but she couldn't she was tired. So she snuggled further into the warm blanket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin looked down at the little girl, she had moved she brought her hand to girls face and brushed her cheek. The girl opened her eyes revealing two dark brown eyes.

She smiled softly at her she couldn't be more than 5 years old. "Little one, how do you feel?"

The girl looked at her and tried to speak but couldn't. "Can you tell me your name?" The little girl tried to speak again but couldn't. She smiled gently at her,"Are you thirsty?" the little girl nodded weakly.

She put the little girl down and walked over to the fire she got the water container that had been a gift from Kagome and felt it the water was warm.

She looked up, Sesshomaru was looking at her, she smiled warmly at him and went back to the little girl. She lifted her up and gave her a drink of water.

The girl was soon asleep again.

Rin sighed and laid the girl by the fire. She stood up and walked over to her mate. She kneeled next to him and planted a kiss on him. "She has a small fever, but it should pass soon enough. Sesshomaru, this is very disturbing, why was she up in a tree, and alone no less, in the middle of winter………?"

She felt his arms wrap around her, he was silent for a moment," Before you found her, though very faint, I smelled smoke and blood." She let out a gasp," Bandits." Anger burned in her eyes," She must've escaped then, I wonder if anyone else survived."

Sesshomaru was silent for a few more moments;" I will go and see tomorrow morning."

Rin looked at him. "I'm going with you." He looked at her and said." No. You must stay here with the child."

She said," I'm going with you; I never said I was leaving the child. She can ride on Ah-Un, she will be asleep for a long time."

She was determined to go," If you must, but the child will stay here with Jaken and Ah-Un."

She narrowed her eyes," There's no way in hell I'm leaving her with him, remember the times you left him with me when I was a child?" she frowned slightly then said," We'll take her until we're near her village and leave her somewhere nearby with them."

Sesshomaru agreed it made sense, that way they would be near should any danger be lurking nearby. He wasn't to happy that Rin was coming though but she had made up her mind he had long ago gave up trying to change her mind, if she set her mind to something, nothing would stop her not even him.

She kissed him again, and went to the little girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was morning, the girl had woken up once again that night she had asked Rin a question that made Rin blush. She said," Are you an angel?" Rin said," No, but before you sleep again little one what is your name?"

The girl was silent for a few moments,"Sukai." She answered weakly, Sukai fell into another deep slumber moments after.

She turned to Sesshomaru," Sukai." He tilted his head slightly gesturing that heard.

It was morning Rin picked up the little girl and put her on Ah-Un. She then went to Sesshomaru's side and said,"Anata?" He turned his head towards her, "How far is it?"

"Not far off."

She replied with a simple,"Hn."

They stopped a few hours later and made camp, Rin and Sesshomaru then left a very angry Jaken behind.

When they neared the village Rin had to cover her nose the stench was unbearable. Though Sesshomaru didn't show it, he could smell it too.

When they got to the village Rin gasped and said," This was no raid, this was a massacre."

There was blood everywhere, there was no part of the village that didn't have blood beheaded bodies, bodies cut in half, and even dome heads where hanging from trees. For all Rin could see, there wasn't a single body left whole, much less a person still alive.

She then pressed herself closer to Sesshomaru who in turn laid a protective hand on her.

"Who could do such a thing, not even when my village was attacked did the bandits kill them like this."

He stayed silent then he turned her around, wrapped an arm around her waist and walked away," We saw all that is needed, we don't need stay any longer."

She leaned closer into him," Thank you, Anata."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sukai woke up she felt much better. She tried to stand up but fell back down it was freezing and her legs still couldn't support her.

She heard gentle laughter come from behind her. She turned around to see that pretty lady, but this time a man with long silver hair, and gold eyes stood next to her. He also had two magenta stripes on his cheeks and a midnight blue crescent moon on his forehead. They both looked like angels.

"Are you an angel too?" She asked in a quiet voice, which was still weak. The man's face showed a slight tinge of pink before turning and walking away to sit by a tree. All the while the pretty lady was laughing.

The lady walked over to her,"I'm glad to see your awake Sukai, you can call me Rin, that angel," Rin giggled," excuse me that man is my-"Rin stopped and looked over to the man she mouthed something to him and he nodded," that man is my husband Sesshomaru-Sama."

Sukai looked at the man named "Sesshomaru-Sama" he was very odd looking indeed.

But she would question him later. (A/N XD)

"Rin-San where am I?" Rin then got a very grim look on her face,"You're in a forest; tell me Sukai-Chan do you remember why you were in a tree?"

Sukai than said," I was running away like Haha-ue told me too, there were bandits attacking the village, I need to go back now."

"Sukai-Chan….." Rin was hesitant," you can't go back." Sukai had a bad feeling," Why not?" Rin then motioned her over when Sukai was in front of her Rin grabbed her and embraced her," I'm sorry Sukai-Chan y-your family didn't survive the raid, no one did but you."

After those five little words" family didn't survive the raid" Sukai felt all alone and abandoned. She then cried, she cried until she could cry no more. And fell asleep in Rin's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin looked at Sukai who cried herself to sleep and cleaned her face off. She then laid her down to sleep.

Rin looked at Sukai sleeping she was squirming and whimpering almost as if trying to run away. Rin cradled Sukai and ran her hand through Sukai's hair and begun to sing a lullaby to sooth her,"

_Come stop your crying  
it will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you save and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
you'll be here  
in my heart always_

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but  
deep inside us  
we're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart  
Yes; you'll be in my heart  
from this day on  
now and forever more_

Rin then set the girl down and a lone tear trickled down her tear," My mother used to sing that song to me, its one of the few things I can still remember about her." She then felt a clawed hand settle on her shoulder.

Then she said,"Anata?"

"Hn?"

"She stays."

_**I know, I know real sappy but I couldn't help it and that song? It just seemed to fit the mood Oh and I can continue this story if you guys want. I don't even give a crap if you flame me so there!**_


End file.
